


Beds of Roses

by sweetspice



Series: Lachla's Fire Emblem AU [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Magic As Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: It’s one of the million reasons Kaoru is glad for having the two of them together in his life, for being with just one of them would never allow for him to see all the different sides of his lovers that appear because of the other.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakasaki Natsume/Nito Nazuna
Series: Lachla's Fire Emblem AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526048
Kudos: 17





	Beds of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem The Passionate Shepherd to His Love, by Christopher Marlowe.

Of all things Kaoru expected when he went out to buy a few necessities in the village near their house, “getting attacked by bandits” wasn’t exactly high on his list. It wasn’t him, per se, getting attacked, but the village itself, so it’d be easy enough to just bolt out of there and let the bandits do whatever they wanted, but he was never the kind of man to do that.

They were small fries, mostly, so it wasn’t even a real fight when Kaoru turned into his Kitsune form, big enough to take three of them at once, and ended it with thankfully no casualties between the villagers. But he tended to be reckless when fully transformed, seeing as he felt less pain that way than in his humanoid form, so although fighting was easier, transforming back without a healer isn’t as nice.

Needless to say, he got a few scratches from that. Nothing so serious that the gentle old lady from the store he bought his fruit from couldn’t just clean and put a patch on, now hidden underneath the long sleeve — a rare thing for him — of his shirt, but definitely something his lovers would comment upon when they saw it. Lovers who were currently waiting for him at home.

Kaoru only faintly announced his arrival when he opened the front door to their home, being welcomed by nothing but an empty living room. The candles were recently lit, so someone must’ve been there moments before, but neither of the other two living in that house seem to be there. He looks sideways, noting how their bedroom door was slightly ajar and with light escaping from it, and gets his answer from that. _Did they simply go to bed before dinner?_ Is his immediate, innocent thought, before he pushes the door completely open.

Well, they truly _had_ gone to bed before dinner, just not on the terms Kaoru had imagined. What he sees instead is Natsume, laying down with his kimono untied, and Nazuna on top of him, running one hand through Natsume’s exposed chest and the other planted on his hip while they make out. He’d probably feel like an intruder with such a sight, were it not by the fact he’s usually involved in it too.

He makes a loud sound with his throat, something to get their attention, seeing as opening two doors and walking around didn’t make them any more aware of their surroundings. It works, enough to actually make Nazuna go into alert mode. His wings expand from where they usually sit closed together by his back, shielding a startled Natsume as he turns his head, prepared to attack whatever threat he’s being met with. The fire in his eyes dies rapidly, however, when he realises the sound came from Kaoru, who stands there unsurprised by his reaction. “Oh, Kaoru,” Nazuna says, calming down and returning his wings to the usual spot.

“You really gotta stop doing that every time one of us walks in on you, you know?” Kaoru remarks. It’s not the first time Nazuna looks ready to attack either him or Natsume whenever they appear on the unfortunate time he’s ‘vulnerable’. Natsume looks tired of it as well, his startle more from suddenly being covered by feathers on all sides and a deadly grip on his hip than what he immediately assumed was a sound coming from his other lover.

“Sorry, I’m still working on that.” Nazuna apologises to both of them, rubbing the spot on Natsume where he had gripped him too hard

“Please work fasTER so I stop getting bruisES,” Natsume complains but doesn’t stop Nazuna’s comforting gesture.

“More important than that…” Kaoru grabs their attention again, walking towards the bed, “what did I miss?” 

“I was horNY, and you took too LONG.” Is Natsume's simple explanation, and Kaoru can’t argue on that. “Now get in bed and kiss me as WELL.” He demands, making Nazuna chuckle at the slightly-childish sounding words.

Kaoru is not one to to refuse whatever Natsume tells him to do, especially with how adorable he looks whenever he does so, and only takes the time to take his shoes off before climbing on the bed. Nazuna gets away from where he stood on top of Natsume, allowing Kaoru to take his place. Natsume tastes sweet, as he always does, and it’s one of the mysteries of him Kaoru never got an answer for. Perhaps magic, or maybe Kaoru was just so in love from the point they met that kissing him would always be delicious. Especially now that he just came back from a fight, nothing is more perfect than those lips on his... except for something more, he remembers when he feels Nazuna’s hands on his back, followed by peppering kisses all over his shoulders. That, indeed, is heaven. 

When he feels Nazuna’s hands on the hem of his shirt, he separates from Natsume to let that part of his garment be taken off. Kaoru realises then, that he forgot to tell them why he even took so long to get home in the first place. Natsume is the first one to notice the bandaging on his forearm, and his expression is half worry, half anger.

“What hapPENED?” He asks, grabbing Kaoru to bring his arm closer, careful not to touch where he was hurt. The question makes Nazuna realise it too, and although Kaoru can’t quite see his face from where he stands behind him, he knows his expression probably mirrors Natsume’s.

“Nothing much, some bandits attacked the village market while I was there and I fought them off. I’m okay, though, it’s just a scratch.” Kaoru tells them as nonchalantly as he could, hoping that it quells his lovers’ worries. It does seem to work, Natsume now having way fewer lines on his forehead, but his eyes still look in the direction of his injury.

Natsume rips the part where the bandages were tied to stay in place and unravels the whole thing to look closer at his bruise. It’s just a scratch, a hand-sized one yes, nothing Kaoru couldn’t live with until it healed. But Natsume has another opinion on that, as it seems, for he moves his head in the direction of Kaoru’s wrist to kiss it, the spot where his lips touch cold, a feeling Kaoru already associated with his healing magic. Blue light travels upwards towards his cut, the redness slowly fading as the light sews his skin together. After a few seconds, it’s like he never got hurt, to begin with. 

“Natsume’s magic is always so pretty,” Nazuna says, his head now perched on Kaoru’s shoulder. His words make Natsume blush, his usual reaction whenever he gets complimented by him, something that didn’t happen when Kaoru did the same kind of comment. Probably because a compliment from a bewildered kitsune half your age didn’t have the same weight as one from a powerful heron with thousands of years on his back. It’s one of the million reasons Kaoru is glad for having the two of them together in his life, for being with just one of them would never allow for him to see all the different sides of his lovers that appear because of the other.

Kaoru feels Nazuna’s hands on the hem of his pants, a reminder of what they were in the middle of. He sits back to take them off himself, and when he looks around, whatever little clothing the other two were wearing is gone as well. Nazuna slides himself behind Natsume, a way to go back to kissing him without getting in Kaoru’s way. Although he would never complain of Nazuna being in the middle of them, it’s almost like second nature to them by now to pay attention to Natsume as their centre, him being as beautiful, and lovely, and _needy_ as he usually is. 

He crawls back to his usual spot, Kaoru’s lips on Natsume’s chest now that his mouth is occupied. His hands find their natural spot on his lover’s hips, and when he first licks a nipple, he feels how he twitches in his grip. He does it again, sliding his hand downward to grab one of Natsume’s soft thighs before closing his mouth and sucking; not hard, but enough to distract Natsume from Nazuna’s kissing. It works beautifully, eliciting the first moan out of him since Kaoru got up on that bed.

Nazuna doesn’t seem at all bothered by the interruption, him being the one to swallow Natsume’s sound, instead, he actually helps Kaoru with his feat, the hand previously on Natsume’s hair now sliding through his chest, grabbing the nipple that isn’t currently being played with by Kaoru’s tongue.

Natsume isn’t easy, but he _is_ sensitive, and in the hands of people that know his body so well, it takes but a few minutes before Kaoru feels something hard hit his stomach. He doesn’t need to look to know what it is, but nonetheless releases the bud that has been trapped between his lips for quite some time. It stands red, and glowy with saliva, and Kaoru only resists the urge to leave a bite there because he knows another part of Natsume’s body needs a bit more attention now.

As he figured, Natsume’s dick stands hard against his belly, already leaking quite a bit. Natsume himself doesn’t seem quite aware of it, his eyes closed and clearly focused on the way Nazuna sucks a pretty red mark on his neck. That changes very soon when Kaoru sucks on the red tip of his cock, not seeing but hearing his reactions: they way his breath hitches at first, and the slow, long moans as Kaoru slides his entire length inside his mouth, stopping only when his nose hits Natsume’s pubes, as sparse as they are.

Looking up for the first time, Kaoru realises Natsume is not the only one looking at him now. Nazuna stares at him through lidded eyes, their red colour now darkened with lust. If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely is now. Although he would like to stop and touch himself, he had a mission to complete before that. He pulls backwards until only the tip is inside again, licking the precum that threatened to spill out. Focusing on making sure Natsume’s cock slides against his tongue and far away from his fangs, Kaoru bobs his head repeatedly to the rhythm of Natsume’s moans.

Kaoru would love to do more, to put his fingers inside Natsume and have him whole, but that would mean stop what he’s doing to find one of the many glass vials they keep in a chest near their bed, and that’s too much time spent on something that is not directly Natsume, so it’d be a waste of it. So he just grabs Natsume’s ass with both hands, using it as leverage to push Natsume’s hips forward in time with his movements, seeing how the other was in no condition to do that himself, sprawled against Nazuna’s chest.

“W-wait, st-” Natsume lets out broken sounds, but enough for Kaoru to halt completely, looking up again, confusion in his gaze. “Let me concenTRATE.” He says then, voice still a little breathless. He closes his eyes, and Kaoru doesn’t quite get what’s going on until he feels a wet sensation on his fingers. _Oh, I forgot he could do that_ , Kaoru thinks, stroking upwards until he finds the origin of it, Natsume’s hole dripping as profusely as his dick. It’s surprising, just how limitless Natsume’s magic feels. 

Now finally being able to do the two things he wanted, Kaoru takes in Natsume’s cock again, letting the tip hit the back of his throat and swallowing, bringing his attention to there while one of Kaoru’s fingers prod at this entrance. It’s tight, but not unbearably so, and definitely not even close to how it was when they first slept with each other. Still, Natsume still tightens when his attention wavers from the feeling of Kaoru’s throat to the finger inside him, and Kaoru can’t even think about moving it before Natsume reaches his first orgasm, his dick still so far into Kaoru’s mouth, his cum slides straight down his throat. 

The need to cough comes as a reflex, but Kaoru restrains from doing so, closing his eyes until Natsume is done, releasing his cock with a loud plop and swallowing whatever release was left, nothing escaping but a thin streak of his own saliva that drips down from his chin. He feels a hand touch his cheek, and the small size reveals whose it is before Kaoru even opens his eyes again. His gaze finds Nazuna’s immediately, and he has the same expression as when Kaoru had a dick up his throat, except maybe with a darker shade of pink on his cheeks.

  
  
  


Beckoned by that touch, he raises his head, coming closer to Nazuna until he can feel his warm breath on his face. “Good boy.” He says, and Kaoru _whimpers_. He gets Natsume, at times like these; getting complimented by Nazuna does feel different, and more than it being special because of how much wiser and older he is than both of them, it’s like each syllable out of his mouth is dunked in the sweetest of wines, and Kaoru could get drunk off of it.

The hand on his cheek moves to his mouth, circling his lips until Kaoru opens them. Nazuna catches his tongue between his fingers, looking at it as if to confirm he had swallowed all of it. Nazuna smiles, probably content to confirm that Kaoru didn’t miss a single drop, but instead of releasing him after that, he moves his head forward, his mouth replacing his fingers and sucking on Kaoru’s tongue before connecting their lips.

It’s unexpected, and Kaoru wishes he could moan, but there simply isn’t enough space for him to do so when Nazuna kisses him so hungrily, not taken aback by how Kaoru must absolutely taste of cum, but actually acting like he enjoys it, the taste of one of his lovers’ cum in the mouth of the other. Kaoru feels like he’s melting, almost as much as how Natsume is, still slumped over Nazuna while he recovers from his orgasm.

Nazuna’s hand previously on his mouth now holds Kaoru by his neck, not letting him escape from their kiss even though he’d never think about doing so. Kaoru doesn’t think about the placement of the other hand until he feels it dragging on the strands of his hair until it reaches one of his ears, caressing it like he would pet a small animal. Kaoru manages to moan then, as much as he can while Nazuna’s tongue is inside his mouth. He forgets, sometimes, how sensitive his fox parts are while he’s in human form, more so than when he’s transformed. But Nazuna never forgets, and abuses that knowledge by rubbing him just the right way, Kaoru completely pliable in his hold.

They’re interrupted by Natsume clearing his throat under them, the sound making both Nazuna and Kaoru look down at him, who now looks a little less like a tired mess. “Just so you don’t forGET,” he says, addressing the two, “I didn’t use my maGIC down there just so we could STOP.”

Nazuna smiles, just barely holding in a giggle. “Of course we didn’t.” He replies, scooping up Natsume so their heads are now at the same height, the position allowing for his hand to reach Natsume’s ass. Kaoru just watches for a second as two of Nazuna’s lithe fingers enter Natsume at once, and the way Natsume sighs at that, closing his eyes again.

Eager to join, but also careful not to startle his lover, Kaoru slowly slides both his hands up Natsume’s thighs, enjoying the way his muscle tenses with his touch. When they reach his ass, he notices how Nazuna’s fingers are already working him masterfully, thrusting in a composed rhythm that makes Natsume gasp at every other thrust. Knowing that there’s still space for more, Kaoru moves one of his fingers to join Nazuna’s, slowly entering Natsume and not at all going unnoticed by the way he tightens around them, making it so they can’t even move their fingers because of it. More than the issue of fitting or more, apparently the intrusion was simply too sudden for his body.

“It’s okay love, just relax,” Kaoru whispers against Natsume’s skin, making a trail of kisses from Natsume’s shoulder to his neck, seeing from the corner of his eyes how Nazuna is also petting Natsume’s head. It takes some time, but along with a few more kisses and something Nazuna whispered that Kaoru couldn’t properly hear, they can finally move their fingers again. Kaoru thrusts in and out slowly, Nazuna’s fingers now unmoving to let Natsume get used to the new feeling.

Thrusting in and out again, slowly, Kaoru waits until he sees that there’s no more resistance until he adds another finger, making it now four of them inside of his lover, albeit Nazuna’s were much smaller than Kaoru’s. Natsume’s sounds, now that he’s comfortable, are just a mix of whimpers and soft, barely contained moans, the sight alone making Kaoru’s cock almost unbearably hard, still untouched from the moment he got onto the bed. 

But not for long. A particular twitch of Natsume’s leg makes his shin rub against Kaoru’s lower part, and he has to bite his lip to suppress a moan, so extremely sensitive from spending so long neglecting himself. He takes his fingers out, a small noise of complaint leaving Natsume’s mouth, who looks down as if he’s perplexed Kaoru would _stop_ what he’s doing just like that, only to stare at his lover’s erection instead, now understanding his motive without needing any words. Kaoru could even blush, had it not been for the fact that only made him more aroused.

He uses whatever lubrication from Natsume there’s left on his hand to rub on himself, not entirely as much as getting the actual vials inside of their trunk would give, but Kaoru’s sure whatever kind of magic Natsume used on himself — one he never quite understood but is glad it works nonetheless — would make up for it.

“Kaoru,” Nazuna’s melodic voice makes him look up as if on command, at the wonderful sight of a composed Nazuna holding up a melting Natsume, “look.” He says, and Kaoru looks down, down to where he sees Nazuna still has his fingers inside Natsume, who has to hold back a loud moan when Nazuna scissors them as if to invite Kaoru in. “He’s waiting for you.”

Were he a weaker man, Kaoru could’ve cummed right then and there, but he still has enough control in him to wait until he’s at least _inside_ Natsume before that. Nazuna removes his fingers when Kaoru comes closer, leaving a trail of slick down Natsume’s thigh where he drags them, leaving behind an empty hole, clenching on air and wanting for something that’s not yet there. Kaoru aligns himself without waiting for a beat, looking straight at Natsume's golden eyes, glassy from pleasure, before pushing in all at once.

Could he have been gentler? Slower? Probably, but Kaoru doesn’t think any of them were up to waiting around for niceties, and with all the preparation they did, his thrust inside is met with very little resistance. It’s still tight, but not so much that it would hinder him from moving. He stops anyway, no matter how much he wishes to just go on like an animal, and looks at Natsume’s face for any sign of displeasure.

Natsume meets his gaze for the first time in a while, albeit he still looks like a dishevelled mess. “ _P-please don’t STOP_.” He pleads, an answer for Kaoru’s unsaid question, and Kaoru’s not one to refuse requests like that.

Pulling out until only the tip is left inside, Kaoru thrusts back in once more with the same strength of his first one, making Natsume slide against Nazuna’s chest and eliciting a surprised gasp from him. That’s a rhythm he’s glad to keep, thrusting hard, but not necessarily fast, truly enjoying with each one how warm Natsume feels around him. Kaoru’s brain has turned to mush, he closes his eyes and the only thing he can think about is Natsume, soft, tight, _wet_ , beckoning him on and on with each of his spams, one of his hands gripping Kaoru’s arm so tight it will surely leave a bruise, and the other doing much the same to Nazuna.

He’s so lost in it he doesn’t feel someone coming closer to him until there’s a mouth touching his own, and Kaoru doesn’t have to open his eyes to know who they belong to. He parts his lips almost immediately, inviting Nazuna to deepen their kiss, melting in the way their tongues work with each other. Natsume’s sounds have turned from quiet whimpers to loud, dragged out moans, interrupted only by the sudden gasp whenever he’s hit in just the right spot. It’s music to Kaoru’s ears, who does his best to hold back his own sounds as to not interrupt their beautiful melody, working simply as motivation for him to increase his pace, lacking a proper rhythm when the feeling of being eaten whole by his two lovers is too much to allow Kaoru to have any real control of himself. 

Breathless, he finally separates his lips from Nazuna’s, opening his eyes for the first time in a while, his vision barely focused, just enough for him to realise how _gorgeous_ Natsume looks below him when he gazes down. A mess, yes, but somehow a sweaty, slightly drooling Natsume with hair nothing more than a tangled disarray splayed on Nazuna’s chest and shoulders is still more beautiful than any painting he’s ever seen in the many castles he’s visited in his life. Nazuna clearly agrees with him, lowering his head to spread kisses over Natsume’s shoulders, whispering what Kaoru can distinguish is a streak of compliments, voice still a little breathless from how long their kiss had lasted.

The compliments work for more than just making Natsume feel good, each new word from Nazuna’s mouth making him squeeze around Kaoru, almost bearing on uncomfortable in a way that only makes Kaoru feel like he can pass out from pleasure with each one of them. It’s simply the tip of the iceberg for him, and Kaoru has only half a mind to pull out before his orgasm hits him, white streaks of cum painting Natsume’s thighs in white, some of it missing its target and hitting as far as his belly, next to Natsume’s still hard cock.

Before Kaoru can reach it, wanting to bring his lover to his own conclusion, Nazuna’s hand is already there. It’s the first time Natsume’s dick has any stimulation since Kaoru sucked on it earlier, and simply the first touch makes him let out something that sounds more like a scream than a moan. He hides his face on Nazuna’s hair, muffling his voice in the process as Nazuna continues to stroke him towards what is going to be, from the look of the stains on his stomach, at least his third release of the night. 

He reaches it rather quickly, already having been stimulated to that point from when Kaoru’s cock was still inside him. More cum joins the mess already on his belly, this time thinner in consistency and almost transparent in colour. The sigh of Natsume spasming while he orgasms makes Kaoru’s dick twitch, and were he any less spent, it would surely make him interested in round two. Sadly, he’s not that strong of a man to be able to fight in the afternoon and still have enough energy to fuck multiple times in the evening, no matter how much he wishes he were.

“ _K̸a̸o̴r̵u̷,_ ” Natsume calls for him, bringing him back from his dream word where they fucked until morning came. His voice is raspy from how loud he’s been until then, and too tired to spend his energy in containing his magic. He moves his head, untangling himself from Nazuna’s hair to look at Kaoru with those beautiful, hypnotizing golden eyes. “ _C͡o͞m̢e ̷close҉r._ ” He opens his arms in invitation, as if his words weren’t literally a spell that beckons him to do so. He doesn’t fight the spell, gladly falling into Natsume’s arms. 

“ _Good._ ” The embrace seems to have brought him back to ‘not controlling my lover with magic’ territory. “You’re WARM, stay like this. Both of YOU.” He says, sounding way cuter than he probably intended and making Nazuna chuckle from above them, clear infatuation in his eyes when Kaoru looks at him.

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving,” Kaoru replies, burying his face in Natsume’s hair. Even after all that, his hair still smells like flowers, and by this point, Kaoru is just sure that’s magic, no hair product can be that powerful and lasting.

“I’d love staying too,” Nazuna says from above them, already in the middle of untangling himself from Natsume, “but if I don’t get up and make some food I doubt any of us will have dinner tonight.”

“Mhmm, dinner is DUMB,” Natsume grumbles, trying to put more of his weight on Nazuna so he doesn’t leave, and it’s Kaoru’s turn to laugh at the childish tone of his words, winning him a glare for it, no more intimidating than that of a small kitten when he doesn’t put any real weight into it.

“Yeah, it’s not gonna sound dumb when you’re complaining about being hungry in an hour.” Nazuna rebuts, kissing the top of Natsume’s head and carefully pushing him forward — followed by more complaints — to give him a way to escape, still very much the stronger one of the three of them. “I’ll be back soon.” He kisses the top of Kaoru’s head as well before getting up, turning around to leave the room.

“Thank you, honey,” Kaoru tells Nazuna, for both of them, seeing as Natsume still looks very much displeased with losing his warm pillow and not being able to argue into making it come back, “you’re an angel.” He means it. Nazuna is definitely the most functional of the three of them, without him, Natsume and Kaoru would’ve skipped way too much stuff because of sex, be it dinner or cleaning the house or many other appointments, as they were prone to do before Nazuna came into their lives.

“Don’t mention it. I’ll call you guys when it’s done.” Are Nazuna’s last words before he closes the bedroom’s door behind him.

Kaoru goes back to focusing on Natsume, tightening his hug to pull him closer. “Here, I’ll be your pillow now.” He tells him, turning their position so Natsume is on top of him instead, his head resting against Kaoru’s shoulder, completely ignoring the mess of cum between their bodies, an issue they only have to mind whenever they have to get out of bed, which isn’t any time soon. He can’t quite reach the blanket, bundled at the end of the bed since the beginning of their endeavours, from this position, so he can only hope his body temperature is enough to keep them cosy.

Natsume makes a sound that is more of a random rumble than actual words, nestling his head in Kaoru’s neck much like Kaoru had just done to him moments before, looking more than happy to just stay there for a while. “Thank YOU.”

The light in the room is too bright for a proper nap, so when Kaoru closes his eyes, it’s mainly a way to rest his eyelids. Slowly massaging Natsume’s back, he basks in the feeling of the comfortable weight of his lover above him, and the barely audible sound of vegetables being cut coming from the kitchen, enjoying their rest, the warmth, and the smell of flowers the best he can before the inevitable time of them having to get up arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, the first fic on the KaoNatsuNazu tag! Hope I've made all of you see the light that is this ship. I love it a lot and have been trying to get this fic to come out for over 6 months now... well! It's finally here. There's a lot of lore that got them into this relationship to begin with (and the reason behind Nazuna being so protective/easily alarmed) that I will delve into in future fics. Hopefully.  
> As with the previous fic in this series, this is all part of my lovely friend's Fire Emblem AU! They're currently remaking their [AU twitter](https://twitter.com/fiemenst) but there'll be more stuff there. Soon.  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and feedback is as always greatly appreciated.


End file.
